Project Zomboid Thoughts
WHY HAS NO ONE COME UP WITH THIS BEFORE!? Project Zomboid is essentially The Sims… in a zombie apocalypse. The game is amazing, and it’s only in alpha right now. Like Minecraft before it though, it’s well worth the price of entry. So, how does it work exactly? The game starts you in a random house in Murdrough, Kentucky (I’d recommend starting here; more suburban) or West Point Kentucy (more urban; difficult to survive), sometime in late July. A zombie apocalypse seems to have happened while you were sleeping and you’ve got to survive with whatever you have. In the meantime you need to sate your needs like food, sleep, and water. So you’ll have to scavenge the neighborhood to get yourself new supplies, or else you’ll starve to death. But more than likely, the zombies will get you because this is one of those games where you will die. No matter how well you do, they will get you eventually. So, it’s kind of like Nazi zombies from CoD to see how long you can survive. But, the game constantly throws you curve balls. So, you’ve scavenged plenty of tasty fruits and meats? Well, too bad because the zombies have overrun the power plant and your refrigerator doesn’t work. Thirsty? Well, too bad because the water’s out too. Any time between 0-60 days, the power and the water willturn off (although not necessarily simultaneously). You’ve got a nice safe house? Well, someone fired a gunshot off in the distance and your house is right on the route the zombies are taking towards it. The goal is to stay alive as long as possible, which is not an easy feat. This is not an easy game. Each single zombie can end your game. A zombie scratch has 25% chance to infect you, and a bite has a 96% to infect you. There are firearms, in both handguns and shotguns but it’s not advised since zombies are attracted by noise. Not only can melee weapons tire you out, but they can also break (although the latter only happens after a lot of uses). But a lot of games use this angle, like DayZ. What’s exactly different here? Well, there’s a special charm here with how the map is made. First of all, this is the map: pzmap.crash-override.net/#0.49… It’s made like an actual American suburban area in their efforts to make the game as realistic as possible. Food goes bad. There are seasons as you’d expect from Kentucky (it gets cold in the winter, but it doesn’t snow). Rain gets you drenched and eventually sick. Sneezes make noise that attracts zombies.Dropping from heights is almost guaranteed to have you break your legs. Staying in doors will have your character be forced to stave off boredom. Although, since it is an alpha they haven’t gotten everything down-pat. Once I ran through the school and found like five handguns (and only 20 rounds, plus 24 shotgun shells). And lollipops you find in the trash are safely edible. Some tips # If you’re new, start in Muldraugh. The spawn points are better, and you have less of a chance of the game Resident Evil 2'ing you. # Prepare for the power and water outage from the very beginning. Eat perishables first, store as much water in containers as possible. # Everything has a use. # The first thing you want is a weapon. Any weapon is better than no weapon. A butter knife is better than no weapon. And yes, there have been situations where the game started me with nothing but a butter knife (for weapons at least). # Jiggle windows open instead of breaking them. # Most of my deaths come from crawling zombies. Avoid fights with them if possible. # The best trait to have is athletic. It allows you to run longer and faster. # Carry a source of water on you; you’ll drink it automatically. # Never go out at night. Use nighttime to do home renovation and read skill books. I told you, it’s like The Sims. # The most valuable items are: a hammer, nails, an axe, and a saw. # The game starts July 23rd. Have you lived to see August? Great, you’re now a serious player and you’ve gotten over the learning curve. # Zombies are attracted to noise: you shouting, banging on doors, setting off a burglar alarm, running, shooting a gun, or hitting one of their buddies. This can be used to your advantage. # Hold ctrl+e to open unfamiliar doors. Getting ambushed in a room by three or more zombies is a very common way to death. # Don’t drink bleach. It’s poisonous. # Notice those huge crowds when you’re running around the main streets on your first day? Get used to that because the horde peaks on day 5, and it’s not possible to kill them all. # Helicopters will fly by occasionally. They’re not there to save you. They’re there to redirect the horde. # If you’ve survived just an hour more than you have before, you’re getting better. And even experienced players can die on day 1 if the game decides to Resident Evil 2 you. # My favorite starting weapons? The frying pan is excessively useful, but go with a bat (it can be held in two hands), move up to a crowbar, and an axe is the ideal weapon. # I don’t consider using the map “cheating.” In an actual zombie apocalypse, I’d probably use satellite photos, or google maps. (just don’t use it while pausing the game; that would be considered cheating. Maybe. I dunno; your game, I’m not gonna judge). (In Resident Evil 2, you start in an area surrounded by zombies without enough ammo to fight them all off). My favorite hiding spot/spawn point: pzmap.crash-override.net/#0.49… Buy the game if you haven't already. If FRAPS decides to cooperate, that's what I want to let's play. Category:Miscellaneous